


Visage

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9739058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Lorcan Scamander is a twin. Someone else in this world shares his face. Yet he finds he shares an unquestionable something with another twin. So will she ever look at him?





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Done for a quote prompt. Read, review, and enjoy!

> _"Love waits for one thing—the right moment." —Unknown_

It was like looking into his own face, and yet he wasn't.

No, no, of course he wasn't. She was a woman; he was a man. She was a dark-haired witch with coffee-colored skin. He was a blond wizard with pink skin that would slightly tan and then completely burn under the sun. Her brown–black eyes carried a kind intelligence. His cerulean ones were tinted in an air of of-course-I'm-smarter-than-the-rest-of-you-ness.

The only thing they had in common was that they'd both been in Ravenclaw at Hogwarts. And that was where the similarities stopped. So why did he feel as though he knew her so well?

He didn't. She'd gone to school with his _mother_ , for crying-out-loud. She was a twin, but… But she was not the same kind of twin he was. She was quiet knowledge; he was in-your-face useless facts. She was like his twin, Lysander. Just _there_ , ready to calm you. He was like her twin, Parvati. Just _there_ , ready to make you laugh or cower if you pushed him too far…although he really didn't have anywhere near the same temper as Parvati.

Lorcan wondered why he had such feelings toward the beautiful Padma Patil.

As he considered it, he thought it really didn't make any sense. He couldn't possibly be into shy, quiet, polite girls. … Okay, so he'd once had a crush on Dominique Weasley, but that girl wasn't as quiet and shy as she looked. Anyway, that wasn't important.

Padma had an…air of regal elegance about her. She seemed to watch everything with a bemused smile, careful not to comment too much on whatever happened. Her gestures and words were never subtle hints, nor were they clear statements. He wondered if she could ever love him in the kind of way he found himself loving her…

_Ah_ , he thought. _She's just like me, not Sander._

Indeed, she was more similar to him than he had ever imagined. She would not, _could_ not state what was on her mind. She did her best to make sure that everyone was happy, most of all her sister. Yes, she was the older twin by a few minutes, but Lorcan knew that same kind of overprotectiveness. He experienced it all the time with Lysander; he, too, was the older one by a few minutes.

But maybe he admired how she lived, doing what she did with that majestic profile. She couldn't possibly keep all her true emotions bottled up all the time. No one could.

So he would wait for her. Ah, she'd just smiled. Of course it had no hidden meaning—oh. It really _didn't_ have any hidden meaning. Maybe he would hear her troubles sooner than he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Short, I know, but I'll do more with them eventually. This little oneshot is just a taste of what they could have—and it's good! XD So the pairing's strange—so what? :D You know you liked it, *lol*!
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :3
> 
> Thanks as always to Morghen for beta'ing! XD
> 
> 2017 note: Hmm, one of my vaguer pieces… I think I ended up enjoying Lorvati more than Lorcma, though I've not written much of either beyond the respective ships' first fics. Ahhh, I do love me some cross-gen, tho, *lol*.


End file.
